


KanoYachi Week 2021

by Hoshiumislesbianbff



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/F, Gay, Girl x Girl, KanoYachiWeek21, Lesbian, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:53:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29917881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hoshiumislesbianbff/pseuds/Hoshiumislesbianbff
Summary: KanoYachi week 2021(Kanoka Amanai X Yachi Hitoka)Prompt from: knychweek from TwitterDay one: DomesticDay two: Soulmate AUDay three: Band AUDay four: Flower Shop AUDay five: Fantasy AUDay six: ConfessionsDay seven: free choice(This isn’t the official choice list, I just chose the ones I wanted to do)
Relationships: Amanai Kanoka/Yachi Hitoka
Kudos: 1





	KanoYachi Week 2021

“Amanai!” A short blond girl called out to her soon-to-be wife.

“Hitoka. I’m sorry about today!” Amanai Kanoka clapped her hands together and bowed her head “I was in a rush because I woke up a bit late for today’s training! I didn’t mean to push you.”

“Oh, that.. Ehehe.. I’m sorry as well.” Hitoka bowed her head as well “I turned off your alarm without thinking when I woke up and then totally forgot you had training today. It’s not your fault ok?”

“Oh jeez, you haven’t changed one but from high school. Still always apologizing and blaming everything on yourself..” Kanoka laughed and rubbed the back of her head

“Oh no! I’m sorry- I mean- I’m sorry! Wait... oh....” Hitoka looked down at the floor and cried on the inside.

“Oh Hitoka.” Amanai cooed. “Here how about this, it’s both our faults, right?” The taller girl cupped her face with her hands.

“Mhm..” Hitoka opened her eyes and hummed her response. 

Amanai let go and fell to the ground and giggled tiredly. “To be honest, I’m just glad you’re not too upset about it..” Hitoka crouched down to her level and put her hands on top of hers. “Don’t worry about a thing. I ever be mad or upset with you! Never ever!”

“Do you actually mean that? Even what I did to you in high.. school..!” Amanai’s face warmed up and her voice started to falter into her true feelings. 

“I do. I would never lie to you.”

“I’m so so sorry... I really am!” Amanai covered her eyes with her hand and cried silently.

“Stop... you’re gonna make me.. cry.” Hitoka shook her head but alas, tears fell from her eyes. 

“I forgive you.. you should already know that..” Hitoka wrapped her arms around her neck and let her cry on her shoulder.

“I-I just can’t forgive myself.. for rejecting you like that..”

“That’s in the past you know?”

Amanai pulled away and stared into Hitoka’s eyes. “Staring at you, makes me feel like I’m in a day dream.. this is real though right?”

“Of course.”

“I can get lost in your eyes.. ehehe..” Amanai leaned forward and carefully pulled her in closer. Hitoka’s eyes widened and face went pink. Amanai gently kiss her and pulled away shortly after.

“I.. love you.” Amanai spoke softly

“I love you as well.” Hitoka lifted her head and stood up. “Let’s not mope about this anymore! Let’s make it a promise!” Hitoka held out her hand “the promise being, not to regret what we did in our high school years.”

Amanai saw the glint in her eyes, she meant everything she’s been saying. She was sure of it. 

‘In this galaxy full of stars, she’s the only one I’ll ever truly need.’

**Author's Note:**

> I didn’t know this would turn into angst but it works, right?( ´Д`)


End file.
